Baby Talk
by nannygirl
Summary: After getting some advice about babies, Michael Kelso goes to visit Brooke at the library to share his knowledge. Will things go as planned? A Kelso/Brooke fic. Please be kind!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Not That 70's Show or any of the characters. Not Goodnight Moon. Not the movie Baby Mama. Nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Everyone! Ok you asked for it and here it is! Sorry it's late. I know I said it would be in June and I planned on posting yesterday, the last day of June but I kinda fell asleep. Oops. The one shot that was at number one for the longest time, but then people started voting for the Hyde and Kitty one so I had to do that one first. This is something really new, don't think I've seen a story about just Brooke and Kelso before and it really is a shame because they're a really cute couple. But because it is a first, to me too, please be kind. It does take place before Betsy was born, but doesn't really matter what episodes it's in-between. Thanks to all that voted for this couple to have a one shot and special thanks to Marla's Lost who was really supportive on writing this fic! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Baby Talk**

Michael Kelso quickly made his way through the Point Place Library. It was the only place in Point Place that he ever walked quickly in and didn't stop to check anything or anyone out.

The reasons behind his actions in the library we're pretty obvious.

He didn't stop to check anything out because all the building had was books and the last thing Kelso did with a lot of book was build a fort with his school text books. And he didn't stop to check out any girls, because they were mostly four eyed female geeks. Sure, there was an occasional hottie, but even then Kelso stayed away.

He'd made a promise to himself, Brooke, and their unborn baby that he wouldn't try to pick up any girls in the library. Now outside the building in the parking lot, well that was a different story.

As he past another case of dust old books, Kelso finally reached his destination.

The librarian's desk. Where a six month pregnant Brooke was busy stamping the inside covers of some books.

"Hey there, Baby Mama." Kelso greeted with a grin.

Brooke looked up at Kelso and tried her best to not smile and look annoyed instead, "Michael, what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Uh to do it?" Kelso guessed, even though he knew the correct answer.

"No." she said narrowing her eyes at him, "I am the mother of your baby. Not your _Baby Mama_."

Kelso laughed and grinned largely, "It's funny when you say it."

Brooke just stared at him, this time not having to pretend to look unamused.

"Alright, alright." Kelso said, not wanting Brooke to get upset with him, "I know you're the mother of my baby, but that's what a Baby Mama is." He explained to her and then went on into detail.

"See you're the mother of my baby. But you take out those two words in the middle, cause they're not important anyway." Kelso rambled on, "And since no one says 'mother' anymore we change it to a cooler word like Mama. So now that we fixed that stuff, what do we have?"

"Mama Baby." Brooke replied and Kelso face fell.

"No wait…I think I did something wrong." He said as a small thinking frown appeared on his forehead, "Ok first you take out the middle words, cause…"

Brooke smiled and shook her head, holding back a laugh while she watched Kelso think out loud and confusing himself as well.

"Michael, it's ok. I understand." She said to him, not wanting him to hurt himself with all his thinking. "What brings you to the library today?"

Kelso quickly discarded his Baby Mama argument and leaned his elbow on the desk, "Oh I came to check out a book."

"Really?" Brooke asked trying not to sound too shocked.

"Yeah…um…" he looked around his surrounding for the biggest book he could find.

Seconds later he found a very thick book on the top of one of the smaller book case, he reached over for it and placed it on the desk between himself and Brooke.

"This one's the one."

Brooke looked at the large book and raised any eyebrow, "You're gonna read a dictionary, Michael?"

Kelso looked back at Brooke, trying to keep his cool, "Can honestly say I haven't read it before."

"What are you really doing here?" she asked after laughing and putting the dictionary off to the side.

"Nothing, just came to see you and our little baby here." He said rubbing his right hand over Brooke's swollen stomach, "I was talk about you guys to Mrs. Forman and she told me some pretty cool stuff we could do for Junior while he's still in you."

"Mrs. Forman?" Brooke asked with a small frown, ignoring Kelso's comment about their baby being a boy, "Eric's mom right?"

"Right." Kelso nodded.

"The one that drinks a lot of wine?"

"Yeah, that kinda threw me off to. But then I figured, she is a mom and a nurse." He said with a slight shrug, "And she's one of the hottest older ladies I know."

Brooke shook her head again and went back to checking in the rest of the books, "What did she say?"

"She was telling me how by now, the baby has like little arms, little legs, little hands and fingers. Oh and it's got ears and a face too!" Kelso said excited, "You've got like a whole person in you, except they're like really really little."

"I know, Michael." Brooke replied with a smile, "What did Mrs. Forman tell you we could do?"

"Oh right." Kelso said quickly remembering what he was supposed to be talking about, "Well she said that since the baby has ears it can hear things. So we should kinda talk to it that way when it's born it'll know the sound our voices."

Brooke's smile grew as Kelso continued to speak.

"She said that when she was pregnant, her and Red use to sing to the baby. Which really threw me off the whole thing." He said pointing his finger in the air, "Cause first of all, I've never heard Red sing. Second, I know both Eric and Laurie and I don't want our kid ending up like them. So I don't know how good of an idea this whole talking to the baby is."

Brooke shook her head just a bit, "No Michael it is a good idea. There's actually been research that does show that babies can hear thing from inside the womb." Seeing Kelso confused expression, Brooke used simpler words, "My stomach."

"Ooohhh! Cool, I know stuff researchers know!" he said excitedly with a largely dopey grin.

Not being able to contain herself, Brooke let out a small laugh. The two were silent for a few seconds when Kelso smile faded away some and he turned to look at Brooke.

"So like," he began causally, "do you think we should talk to our son?"

"I think we should." She replied with a confident smile.

Kelso's eyes lit up, "Awesome!"

"Come on." Brooke said grabbing the arm he'd pumped up in the air, "Let's go to the lounge so we can have some more privacy."

Still holding onto the father of her baby's hand, Brooke led the way to the room set aside just for those who worked in the library.

"You know Michael, we could having a girl instead of a boy." She said as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, Mrs. Forman went over the whole thing of how things have to be to have a boy or girl." Kelso informed and then grinned, "And we are so having a boy!"

Brooke just smiled and shook her head and they went on with their journey.

0o0o0o

When the couple entered the back room, they were both pleased to see what they found. Brooke was happier to see that they had the room to themselves; she really wanted the bay to hear only her and Michael. Kelso didn't pay any attention to the empty room; all he saw was the table against the wall that held coffee and doughnuts.

"Awesome!" he shouted before leaving Brooke's side and running over the doughnuts, "This is like my new favorite room in a library! Oh wait…it's my only favorite room in the library."

Kelso then proceeded to take a large bite out of the chocolate covered pastry.

"Michael." Brooke called out, from the sofa, where she hand managed to sit herself down on.

"Huh?" Kelso asked with his mouth full; he turned around and saw the pregnant young woman and something clicked inside his head, "Oh right, sorry!"

Kelso quickly placed the bitten doughnut back with the other uneaten doughnuts and then rushed to Brooke's side. He took a seat next to her on the sofa and smiled. But as they sat there, Kelso let his eyes move back and forth between Brooke's face and the large bump under her hands; his smile faded some as he realized he wasn't really sure where to start.

"So um you wanna start?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Uh, no." Brooke answered almost too quickly, "I mean, no it's ok. You came up with the idea, you start."

The truth was she felt the same way as Kelso, but didn't want him to know.

"Ok." Kelso nodded and then took a few minutes to think.

After giving it some good thought, he'd come up with an opening. Carefully he moved himself so he was lying on his stomach and his face was closer to the baby bump.

"Hi baby." He greeted with a wave and a smile, "I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your mommy." Brooke added softly.

"Yeah and you don't have to worry about you turning out to be ugly, cause there's no way you can." Kelso spoke again, keeping his grin on his face, "I'm totally man pretty. And your mom here is like supper gorgeous."

Brooke's own smile grew at Kelso's words. He really was a sweet guy.

"Hey Baby, how would you like to see some fireworks?" he asked the bump and sat himself up, "I got some in my pocket from yesterday when I was…"

The word 'firecracker' quickly broke Brooke out of her daze of Michael Kelso. She didn't want him setting off any firecrackers in the library and especially not infront of her and their own born child.

"Michael!" she called out startling the handsome man, "The baby can't see anything." She reminded, not wanting to argue with him about the explosives.

"Aw man!" He whinnied, "I forgot about that!"

Kelso slumped back in his seat just as Brooke let out a sigh of relief. The two fell into a silence that wasn't all too comfortable and really went un-liked by Kelso. The introductions had been made and now neither future parent knew what to talk to their future baby about.

"This boring!" he complained and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout on his lips.

Slowly and with a deep scowl indented on her forehead, Brooke turned her head to glare at Kelso, "_Boring?_"

"Yeah!" Kelso replied wondering why she'd asked.

"You think our child is boring!" Brooke said angrily before attempting to stand up off the couch.

Her attempt failed as her large baby bump kept her in her seat. She tried to use her legs and arms to pull herself up on her feet, but really just resembled a turtle lying on its shell and trying to get back on its feet. Instead of laughing like he usually would have done, Kelso jumped off the couch and grabbed Brooke's hands to help her up.

Though he'd helped her in the time of need, Kelso still wasn't off the hook with Brooke. Once Brooke was up on her feet, she started walking off without a thank you to Kelso.

"I didn't say that!" Kelso argued.

Brooke kept walking, "You didn't have to."

Kelso sped up his pace, trying to catch up too Brooke. They were already out of the 'doughnut room' and were back in the area with all the books. Brooke was several feet away from Kelso but he was trying his best to catch up with her.

Then suddenly, he stopped as he thought entered his mind.

"Oh wait minute I get it." he said as a grin appeared on his face. Curious as to what he had to say, Brooke stopped her steps and turned around to look at him. "Red told me about this. You're just all hormony and this is one of your mood swings!"

Brooke's brown eyes went wide before they glared daggers at Kelso as she glared even angrier than before.

"Yeah and then Mrs. Forman gave him a look just like that when he said…oh." He said realizing what had just happened. "Wait Brooke!"

But it was too late; Brooke was already storming off in a huff.

"No Michael, just forget it. I know what you really think of our baby. You think he or she is boring!" she went on still walking and never turning around, "That's just great. You said you wanted to be part of the baby's life, but how am I supposed to believe that you when your watch him or her you won't get bored after two seconds and then go leave to set something on fire?"

"So if you think firecracker and other exploding things are more important than our child, than you better just leave now and don't come back."

When she heard nothing but silence for several seconds after she'd made her order, Brooke stopped herself and turned around. She felt a wave of shock hit her when she saw the only thing behind her were shelves of books.

"Good." She said in a cracked voice, as she tried her best not to cry. She really hated these damn mood swings.

0o0o0o

Almost an hour later, Brooke was back behind the same desk she was standing at when Kelso had come in to visit her. She was checking in some more books that had been dropped off and was waiting for anyone who wanted to check out any books.

She still felt slightly guilt about the way she'd reacted earlier with Michael. He was right; it was one of her mood swings. Maybe she'd call him up later on tonight…then again he had chosen firecrackers over their unborn child.

Just as she closed up another Nancy Drew book, her eyes looked up for only a second or two and caught the glimpse of a tall familiar looking man making his way to the desk. She had to take a second look when she saw he had an armful of thin books.

"Michael?" she asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking out some books." He said placing his stack on the surface, "For real this time."

"But…but…" she struggled abit, "I thought you picked firecrackers over our baby?"

"What? No way! I mean fireworks are awesome but our baby is like awesomenesser! There's nothing I'd pick over instead of our kid." Kelso shared with Brooke, who immediately smiled.

"After you kept walking and talking, even though I tried to stop you, I went over to the kids area and found these books." He continued, gesturing towards the pile of books he'd brought over, "I actually looked through books that didn't have any boobs on them!"

Broke laughed softly and it made Kelso smile.

He slightly shrugged his shoulder, "I just thought maybe we could read the baby a few of these books. They've got some really awesome pictures but since the baby can't see 'em I made sure the stories were cool too."

"Michael I think that an even better idea than before." Brooke said softly with a smile as she placed her hand over his, "Do you want to read one now?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah!" Kelso exclaimed before grabbing the book at the top of the stack and jumping over the desk even though he could have easily walked around to enter the area behind it.

As soon as he was at Brooke's side, he pulled up one of the chairs and carefully helped Brooke into the seat. Once she was comfortably seated, Kelso sat himself down on the floor so his head could be closer to Brooke's pregnant belly.

"Alright Baby, the first book we're gonna read is called "_Goodnight Moon"_." Kelso said to his unborn child as he opened up the book to the first page and grinned largely, "It's one of my favorites."

Brooke smiled, "Mine too."

Kelso looked up and Brooke and met her eyes. They held each other's gaze for several more seconds, before Kelso looked down at the book and began to read.

"_In the great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon…"_

_0o0o0o_

"…_Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere." _Kelso read the last page before closing the book, "The End."

Brooke gave a soft smile as she ran her hand absentmindedly over her stomach. Her relaxed, calm moment came to an end as she felt a small nudge coming from the inside of her belly.

"Oh!" she said in surprise, getting Kelso's attention right away.

"What? What?" he asked panicky, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." She assured before grabbing his left hand and placing it on the bump, "Look."

Kelso frowned with confusion a he stared down at his hand that was placed on the round bump. He didn't understand what he was doing there until a few seconds later when he felt a push under his hand.

He looked up at Brooke, amazement covering his face, "Whoa."

"I know." Brooke grinned and nodded.

"That's…"

"That's our baby. Michael." She finished for him and he grinned one of his happy child like grins.

"That's so awesome." He said still in awe. "And it kicked after I finished reading _"Goodnight Moon." _Wonder what that means."

Brooke continued to smile, "Maybe it means the baby likes the book too."

Kelso nodded, "Yeah." He paused for a few seconds and his smile grew even bigger, "Oo! Or maybe it means she's gonna be like me and not like reading!"

"Michael," Brooke said softly, "that's the first time you called the baby 'she.'"

"Yeah well," Kelso shrugged, "I thought about it and having a baby girl would be pretty awesome too."

Brooke's smile grew at Kelso's words as she watched him reach over and grab the next book off the stack.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what'd you think? Like it? Not like it? Yay? Nay? Please let me know in a review! It'll mean so much!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care and have a nice day!_


End file.
